


define love

by ACatWhoWrites



Series: #BoKuroo Week 2019 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, BoKuroo Week, BoKuroo Week 2019, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: Look up "love" in the dictionary, and there'll be a picture of Bokuto.





	define love

**Author's Note:**

> day seven - the ways you say 'I love you'

Love is fierce, soft, tender, sharp, and everything in between. It doesn’t look any given way—sometimes it’s a bear hug after a weekend away or a bouquet of flowers sent to the workplace or a mailed card when it’s not even a holiday.

For Kuroo...he’s not sure he can define it at all, but he thinks he understands it well enough to know he feels it.

“Hey, Bo.” They’re in the middle of their apartment; Bokuto’s on the sofa while Kuroo sits against it. Bokuto’s hand is near his neck, and when he moves his fingers, he catches the ends of Kuroo’s perpetual bedhead. “Bokuto.”

“...Yeah?” He’s scrolling through his social media feeds. His private account has memes and weird things he’s found or the weird things he’ll often do. An occasional photo of Kuroo, usually asleep with his head sandwiched in pillows.

“You know I love you, right?”

Bokuto drops his phone and cries out when it falls on his cheek. He gets up on an arm, fishes his phone from between the cushion and back of the sofa, and looks at Kuroo with such blatant confusion.

“What?” As if he didn’t hear him right.

Kuroo twists to curl his arm around his head. A smile curls the corners of his mouth like a cat’s. “I said, _I love you._ You know it, don’t you?”

Sometimes, he can be a little mean. He knows he can provoke people, sometimes, but it’s such fun! Bokuto is kind of a touchy subject, though, because he doesn’t think things through, taking most words and actions at face-value. After years of knowing one another, on and off the court, he’s starting to try to think more, and his eyebrows dip over his nose as he scans Kuroo’s statement for any other meaning.

“Thank you?” He smiles, a little nervously. “I love you, too?”

Kuroo laughs and climbs onto the sofa, lying over Bokuto. “Why do you look so scared?”

“I just never know with you. Sometimes I think you tease me just because.”

Kuroo props his head up on an elbow planted on Bokuto’s shoulder, quite comfortable to be as disruptive as possible. “Well, I can’t deny that…” His eyes slant more with his smile. “I really do love you, though.” He pouts when his boyfriend says nothing. “You don’t look convinced.”

“I don’t?”

“No. Should I prove it?” Bokuto blushes, fully expecting something else, Kuroo knows it. He pushes himself back—lifting his butt first and then torso—and climbs over the back of the sofa.

They have a couple tall bookshelves in their apartment. A few shelves have manga and old school books. They’re mostly filled with DVDs and video games. Kuroo pulls a thick book and drops it on Bokuto’s stomach. “Look it up.”

“Have we always had a dictionary?” He props the book up on his belly. “...What am I looking up?”

“‘Love.’”

Bokuto holds the book in one hand and bends teh cover to flip through pages. Something stiff is stuck into the binding, making the pages fall open, but it’s the page he wants.

The definition of love is covered by a Polaroid of himself laughing. Although the lighting is poor, his cheeks are noticeably pink, and he’s leaning against someone’s arm. He thinks it’s Akaashi; it looks like one of their celebrations after a big win.

“See? You are the definition of love.” Kuroo reaches over and closes the book, opening the front cover to show his name printed in deliberate, childhood scrawl. “In _my_ dictionary, at least.”

“Oh my God, babe…” Bokuto holds his warm cheeks and looks up at Kuroo, eyes shiny with tears. “Dude, that’s really smooth!”

“I’m always smooth.” He climbs over the back of the sofa again—really, he’s just showing off his longer legs—and cages his boyfriend between his arms and legs. There’s only a dictionary’s width between them. Kuroo bumps their noses together. “I love you.” He says it again and again, between the kisses peppered across Bokuto’s face and neck.

For as much as he adores the attention, Bokuto feels like he’ll combust and wraps his arms around Kuroo’s back, squishing him in a bear hug. He can feel the smile against his cheek.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get the chance to post this yesterday. Oops.


End file.
